Les larmes du diable
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Harry et Voldemort s'affrontent une dernière fois, et la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre décidera du sort du monde. Le jeune sorcier est déterminé : cette fois, le diable pleurera.


**Coucou !**

**Voici un OS un peu spécial, puisque je l'ai écrit pour répondre au défi Music du site Fic Is Not The Enemy !^^ En le lisant, je vous conseille donc d'écouter la chanson "Devil may cry" de The Weeknd. =) **

**Enjoy !**

Je me tenais dans la Grande Salle, envahie de décombres, ses murs somptueux constellés de brûlures provoquées par les sorts. Et, tout autour de moi, images torturées de ma conscience déjà mise à mal, les corps d'anonymes. Je devinais les regards de la foule qui croit en moi, pleins d'espoir et d'appréhension, attendant un miracle. Face à moi, les Mangemorts, triomphants, et leur maître, sa face de serpent exprimant un mélange de rage et de satisfaction. Ce monstre qui avait tué mes parents, réduit ma vie et celle de nombreuses autres personnes en un champ de bataille. Une foule de destinées brisées par une main, un sort et un cœur sec. J'essayais de rassembler les morceaux de ma vie, mon regard chargé de colère fixé sur lui. Mon cœur affolé battait la chamade dans ma poitrine… reflet de ma peur et de ma détermination mêlées. Une sensation bien trop familière : ce courage auquel j'avais fait appel bien trop de fois pour un jeune homme.

Des paroles, des mots, que je lui assenais sans relâche, observant la rage monter en lui, cette même rage qui m'avait animé tout au long de mon adolescence. Je lui crachais à la figure ma jeunesse brisée, je lui annonçais son destin sans ambages. Protégé par les espoirs d'un monde, par l'amour de cette mère qui s'était sacrifiée, par la vision de mon père affrontant Lord Voldemort sans baguette, mais debout, je jouais ma vie sur un coup de poker. Le diable allait pleurer. Les larmes inonderaient les joues de l'héritier de Serpentard pour la première fois de sa vie. Toutes ces larmes que mes amis avaient versées, que j'avais moi-même versées, m'étonnant toujours de ne pas être sec tant l'eau avait inondé mes joues toujours trop maigres.

« Avada Kedavra ! hurla-t-il, la baguette de Sureau, celle de mon mentor et ami, en main.

-Expelliarmus ! » répondis-je, avec une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Le seul sort que j'avais appris en cours de duel, en deuxième année, le seul sort qui m'avait sauvé la vie deux fois contre l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde. Des temps où j'étais encore un jeune adolescent, des temps où je pouvais trouver la sérénité dans le foyer qu'était Poudlard, qu'il avait détruit. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, j'avais écouté mon instinct. Je pensai à Hermione et Ron, mes deux meilleurs amis, mes piliers, ceux qui avaient toujours cru en moi, ceux qui avaient subi les pires calomnies en mon nom. Ma douce Hermione, qui avait supporté la torture pour avoir commis les seuls crimes d'être issue d'une famille moldue et de m'être loyale. Elle en portait encore les stigmates, qu'elle ne voulait pas dissimuler, car elle n'avait pas honte. Ma courageuse amie. Ron, le premier qui m'avait adressé la parole dans le train, qui avait trouvé le courage de se remettre en question et de détruire un Horcruxe. Ron, qui m'avait laissé aimer Ginny, sa petite sœur adorée, lui qui était si protecteur.

Je pensai à Remus, Tonks, Fol-Œil, Fred, tous tombés pour une cause en laquelle ils croyaient, et dont j'étais l'incarnation. Tous les Weasley, qui s'étaient toujours mis en travers du chemin des forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Armée de Dumbledore, fondée autour de moi, dont la confiance en moi n'avait jamais faibli, qui s'était battue pour préserver les restes de justice. Puis mon esprit se tourna vers mes parents… deux sorciers jeunes et doués, promis à un avenir radieux, ma famille, détruite un soir d'Halloween, d'une pichenette. Je devais réussir pour eux, pour ne pas les décevoir, pour faire sourire à nouveau tous ces visages. Pour que le monde ne vive plus dans cette peur insupportable, pour ne plus que les cadavres jonchent les sols, pour ne plus que les cachots du ministère résonne des cris des suppliciés, pour ne plus que des innocents comme Sirius soient torturés à Azkaban, pour ne plus qu'ils meurent en essayant de protéger leurs filleuls piégés comme des enfants. Je ne cillais pas devant ce regarrd rouge. Le serpent qui se tenait face à moi avait le visage déformé… par la surprise ? La Baguette de Sureau s'envola soudain, et je l'attrapai au vol. Le sort impardonnable, qui avait frappé tant de personnes que j'aimais et admirais, se retourna contre l'auteur du crime de ma vie. Je le regardai tomber, abasourdi, n'osant pas y croire… un hurlement de joie émana de la foule.

Cette foule victorieuse qui se pressa autour de moi, m'étreignant, alors que j'essayais de me dépêtrer du mélange de joie et de soulagement qui m'envahissaient soudain. Le point final de l'histoire de ce bébé survivant qui avait donné naissance à une légende. Légende qui avait réchauffé le cœur de bien des sorciers dans les ténèbres, unique lueur au milieu de l'obscurité. L'espoir des autres était un fardeau lourd à porter, mais je m'en étais acquitté avec fierté… il fondait soudain, comme neige au soleil, et l'espace d'un instant, je me sentis léger. Léger, et peut-être même un jour, entièrement heureux. L'aube se levait, une nouvelle page se tournait. Plus de sang, plus de cadavres, plus de guerre, juste le bonheur d'être en vie et entouré.


End file.
